In The Name of Love
by simply-cherryblossom
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran had been best friends,even before Tomoyo came. Sakura fell in love with Syaoran, Syaoran fell for someone else. what would she do? risk her frienship by telling him, or support his every motive for his girlfriend?
1. In the name of love

This is my second story! So hope you read the first one and hope you will like this story…please give me lots of reviews!

Sorry I had to delete it, it was kind of messed up so I had to fix some things…please forgive me , !

oooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 1:**

The sky was beginning to turn dark and after a short moment large droplets of water came pouring hard and strong. A girl with long waist length auburn hair and emerald eyes gave a longing sigh. _Funny, a moment ago I thought the sky cried for me. A good sign that I should be crying right now, but on a second thought never mind about it. _She thought. She gave a last single look at the two couples giggling at the other side of her table and left the canteen without hesitation.

As she left the canteen with every step she took she felt pins poking her heart in every direction she took. "Sakura-chan!" A girl with long dark hair and amethyst eyes shouted from behind her. Sakura turned her head slightly above her shoulders and gave a smile at one of her best friends.

"Hey, how have you been Tomoyo?"

She said weakly, but tried her best not to show that. Unfortunately Tomoyo recognized her tone and ran quickly to her with concern in her eyes. "What's wrong Sakura?" She said with a grimace. "Did I do something to you? Or maybe hurt you without me knowing?" Tomoyo continued. She hated it when she sees her friend sad.

Sakura shook her head rapidly "Not that Tomoyo" she said "It's alright, I can handle this" Tomoyo took a long sigh…

"I know you Sakura, I know you long enough to be able to read your mind" Sakura looked at her with eyes wide open "Really!" She said in a more happy tone "You can read my mind? How cool is that?" she said jumping up and down.

"Don't try to change the subject my dear" Tomoyo said plainly. Sakura stopped jumping and steadied her posture. "I know you like someone, someone you have considered as one of you best friend, met him before you met me, but…he likes another person and only considers you as his sister." Tomoyo said ending it with another sigh. Slowly a frown emerged on her face; she slowly fell on the floor…

"I can take it, I believe I can take the pain Tomoyo, I know I can" she said with tears streaming down her slightly tanned face. Tomoyo went lower to hug her "Sakura fight for what you believe, I'm a friend who will always be at your side" she said stroking Sakura's hair slowly "But…isn't it time for you to stop thinking about others before you think about yourself, I have noticed the day we met, you only think about others before you think about yourself, please the right time has come for you to fight for yourself" Tomoyo said with tears streaming down her face too. "It hurts also to see a friend wanting to cry in pain and yet tries her best not to make the tears fall freely" Sakura sobbed harder as she listens to Tomoyo's words. She gently shook her head "No, the right time has not come yet, only I can know when the right time is, and I vow to you Tomoyo, I would tell him when the right time comes" Sakura said staying a bit longer on the cold hard floor before standing up again. Tomoyo stood up after Sakura.

_Flashback:_

"_Sakura" Fujitaka called from down stairs "We have a new neighbor, come down and meet them" moments later loud 'thuds' could be heard and a small 5 years old girl with short auburn hair and glittering emerald eyes came down the stairs with rush. "Really? I have a new playmate?" she said and hopped down the stairs. She ran passed Fujitaka and came to meet auburn eyes and chocolate messy hair in front of her. "Hey!" Sakura greeted gleefully. The boy nodded in reply and just looked at her. "Li Syaoran" he said and offered his hand. Sakura looked at his hand for a moment and shook it rapidly "Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura would do Li-san" She said still shaking Syaoran's small hands. Syaoran put his left hand over his hand and gently took it off. "Hoe, sorry I didn't mean to over shake" Sakura said scratching the back of her head. "Ne? Let's play!" She said dragging Syaoran out of the door, "Father, we will be at the park!" Fujitaka nodded. Wei, Syaoran's caretaker or butler gave a wave at his little master, "Have fun, Syaoran-sama" _

"_Why do I have to be in here?" muttered the small Syaoran. "You don't want?" Sakura frowned. "And so what if I don't like?" the boy answered back. Sakura pretended to think by putting a finger below her chin. "Hmm…what if Li-kun doesn't want to play with me? Well…" Syaoran stared at her eager to know the answer "Well…sorry to tell you that you are still playing with me!" Syaoran gave in "Fine, you little brat!" they played the whole day until they became closer "Ne…I heard from others that your family is rich, and you're the heir of the Li- clan is that true?" Sakura asked innocently. Syaoran smiled at her "Yes" _

_And so 9 years had pass and their relationship as friends grew, soon they became inseparable best friends, they met Tomoyo when Sakura and Syaoran was 10 years old and became one of Sakura's best friend. Sakura now 14 years old knew the meaning of love and falling in love clearly, she fell in love with her best friend Syaoran, afraid to tell him, she kept the truth. When Sakura turned 16 she was ready to tell Syaoran the truth._

_Sakura came out of her classroom as quickly as she could to be able to catch up with Syaoran. "Syaoran!" she called from afar. The boy turned his head and waved at her. Sakura ran towards him "Hey! I'll go home ahead, please meet me at the park?" Sakura asked. "Yeah sure, what time?" Sakura thought for a minute "Uhm, how about 6:30 pm? Then we will have dinner out?" She said. "Yeas, sure, last one out pays the bill!" Syaoran said with a huge smile plastered on his face. "You're on!" Sakura answered with a sweet smile plastered on her face, they raced towards the school gate and Syaoran won. "Moe, you always win!" Sakura said trying to catch her breath still. "Where's Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked. "Oh, she said she would be dismissed late today so she told us to go on ahead" Sakura explained. "I think she has this club meeting to attend to" Sakura continued "I'll expect you to come okay?" Sakura asked, Syaoran nodded and they went separate ways._

_Sakura dressed properly for tonight's big event. She finally made up her mind that tonight would be the best time to tell Syaoran how she feels, but theirs always been this feeling that it would break of her and Syaoran's relationships as best friends if he finds out that all this time his best friend had fallen in love with him. 'How awkward could that get?' Sakura thought for a moment before continuing picking her clothes out. After picking she hummed going to the bathroom. It took her half an hour to finish taking a bath. She looked at the time, it read '6:05 pm' "I have more time, park is just near" She gently put on her pink halter shirt and black pants on. She wore black sandals with straps and a 2 inch heels. She took one last glance on her full length mirror "perfect!" before closing the door to her room. She ran down the stairs and took one last breath out of her lungs before closing the door._

_Syaoran waited patiently on the bench he is sitting on. He looked at his watch and it read 5 more minutes before the agreed time. He heard a loud sigh beside him and saw Sakura "I was late am I?" she said with a frown. "No, you were not, you look great by the way" Sakura slightly blushed, it was a good thing Syaoran didn't see it "T-thanks" she stuttered. "So what were you going to tell me? But if it's okay for you if I could tell you something first?" Syaoran asked. "S-sure" Sakura said 'I think it would be best if you start first' she thought. "So what were you going to tell me?" Sakura asked._

"_Remember the girl who arrived a week ago, the girl with long black hair and blue eyes?" Syaoran asked. Sakura sat down to think "Yeah, Yuri Gojo" Syaoran nodded and gave Sakura a thumb up for remembering about her "What about her?" Sakura asked, she was scared, scared that something bad would emerge. "Yeah, I asked her out awhile ago and she said yes!" Syaoran smiled and hugged her. Sakura stunned, hugged him back "I-I'm H-happy for you" she stuttered. "Thanks, I really like her!" he said "So, is it okay with you if I can't eat dinner with you tonight?" Sakura bent her head and nodded "Yeah, sure" she said and gave a small smile. "So what were you going to tell me?" Syaoran asked. "Uhm, about that, it can wait, besides you have a date! Make it perfect! I'll tell you when the right time comes" Syaoran grabbed her hands "Thanks Sakura!" and he jogged off, jogged away from her._

"_Ha…hahaha" Sakura laughed, and then tears came streaming down her face. "Yeah, I'll tell you…" she said softly. "When the right time comes, I'll tell you"_

_Sakura never told anyone about what happened, and every time Syaoran needs help form her, about his dates with Yuri, she welcome those needs with open hearts, and for her it was also opening the pains with open hearts. And for two years Sakura endured this pain._

"_Loving someone is worth the pain" She ones said to herself._

_End of Flashbacks…_

oooooooooooooooooooo

Syaoran sat in front of Yuri in the canteen. They laughed at each others jokes and story "So then you know what?" Yuri asked "What?" Syaoran asked smiling at her. "She tripped over a glass of water, it was so sad because the glass broke before she fell head first on the floor, so she got a huge cut on her forehead" they continued talking, and all those time when Syaoran felt like someone was staring at him, he always ignored it. _Why can't girls understand that I am taken?_ He thought. When he got pissed off he looked to his right to see Sakura stood up and leaving the canteen floors. He frowned it has been weeks that he had not eaten with Sakura and Tomoyo; he was to occupied with Yuri that he only bothers Sakura when he needs her. He was starting to feel guilty. He promised himself he would catch things up with both Sakura and Tomoyo, but more on Sakura. _I owe her a lot, especially now Yuri would celebrate her birthday, and it's coming up fast, I need Sakura's help. _ "Come on Yuri, It's already time!" he called her. Yuri stood up "Ok, sweetie" Syaoran smiled

When Syaoran entered the room he quickly sat on his place and Yuri sat beside him. He was surprised that when the teacher entered the classroom, Sakura and Tomoyo were not there. _Where did they go? I hope they are ok…_ Syaoran thought, his eyes filled with concern.

"You ok?" Yuri asked tilting her head just to level her eyes with Syaoran's. "Yeah, don't worry about me…" he said smiling "But, didn't you notice that Sakura and Tomoyo are not in class today?" he asked. Yuri looked around "Yeah, I just noticed that no"_ because I don't care about them, they will just ruin my plans_ she thought. "That's sad…" she finished and listened to the teacher. Syaoran looked at Sakura and Tomoyo's seats before turning his head to Yuri "Do you think it would be okay if I asked the teacher where they are?"

Yuri shook her head "Nah, they are fine! They probably thought of cutting classes today" she said with a smile. "Cut classes?" Syaoran repeated. "Yeah" Yuri whispered back.

"But they never did that…" he said "I'll just ask them tomorrow or tonight…"

Yuri pouted "But we have a date, sweetie" Yuri said. _Oh yeah!_ "Right, then tomorrow then…" he said.

'_Don't you think you are spoiling your girlfriend too much?'_ the voice at the back of his head asked.

'_No, I'm not…'_

'_Yes you are!' _

'_I just love her…'_

'_I'm the voice inside of your head, and I know better than you young lad! So I say… you don't love her!'_

'_Young lad? You are me! So which means we are of the same age! Don't call me that! So disappear and shut up!'_

'…'

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura sat under the cherry blossom tree with Tomoyo, her eyes red and puffy from crying._ I think I let out all the tears I have wanted to let go for today_ Sakura thought. The grasses were damp but she and Tomoyo couldn't care less. Sakura's head was on Tomoyo's shoulder and Tomoyo was stroking her hair gently making her fall slowly asleep. But before she truly fell asleep she asked Tomoyo something "Do you think, I'll get a chance to tell Syaoran how much I love him?"

"I know nothing about love, every time I see you hurt, I always think that, maybe loving is painful, but as a friend, I speak of truth, I say you have a chance, just keep your hopes up…" Tomoyo advised.

"Do you think maybe someday instead of loving him; it'll turn out loathing him?" Sakura asked again.

"I don't know Sakura…why don't you find out for yourself?"

'_Tomorrow would be a new start for me, I will help Syaoran be happy in every angle of his life, I won't let him suffer…even if…I suffer, because in the name of love I will make him forever happy' _Sakura thought before she entered darkness.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Please give me lots of reviews! I know short story, I fixed it though…I even added some lines! Ha-ha…sorry I found it too short


	2. For a friend

Thanks to all the people who reviewed for the 1st chapter hope ill get more sooner or later! Sorry if chapter 1 was kind of messy…kind of complicated…

**Chapter 2:**

Sakura woke up and found herself on a huge queen size bed. Mattress tuck neatly and gently on top of her petit body. "Hoe?" Sakura whispered. "Since when did I have a queen size bed?" muttered under her breath. She gently slid herself off the bed and looked around. She scratches her back of her head "Klutz! You are in Tomoyo's guestroom!" She looked around carefully trying to find if Tomoyo brought her luggage and she smiled widely to find a small bag on top of a sofa. She went towards it and opened it without making noise.

"Finally cleaner and fresher" Sakura said while wiping her damp hair with a pink towel. She went towards the bed and put on her bra and underwear. She put on her school uniform ran out the room. _I bet Tomoyo's down stairs_ Sakura went down and met Tomoyo in the kitchen "Morning" Tomoyo greeted happily "How was your sleep? Hope everything you needed was there" she continued. Sakura nodded "thanks, thanks for everything Tomoyo from listening to and giving advices" Sakura said meekly. Tomoyo came near her and hugged her tightly "No problem, I'm your friend and would always be beside you" Sakura smiled and grabbed a toast on her right side. "Let's go"

OOOOOOOOO

Syaoran entered school with thoughts bothering him. _Where could have Tomoyo and Sakura gone to yesterday? They weren't in class after recess_ he thought. "Syaoran-kun" Sakura shouted from behind. He turned around and was faced with the wrath of Sakura's big hug "O-ha-yo!" Sakura said happily. "Ohayo Syaoran" Tomoyo greeted with a bow. "Ohayo, so what's up Saku? Where were you guys yesterday?" Syaoran asked, ones in a while changing glances from Sakura to Tomoyo. "Eh? The last thing I remembered I was cry-"Sakura didn't finish when she covered her mouth. "Oops, eto…I got home early because there was an emergency back at home" Sakura lied. Syaoran "You-"he started unable to finish the word when Sakura spoke. "Well look at the time!...Oh.Ah…look its Yuri" She said smiling while pointing at Yuri's walking figure. Syaoran fixed his gazes at Yuri and when he turned around he was surprised that Sakura and Tomoyo are out of his sight and are now dashing inside the school building. He gave a big sigh before fixing his eyes to Yuri who is walking towards him. "Hi" he greeted and kissed Yuri at her cheek.

OOOOOOOOO

**Sakura's point of View:**

I quickly grabbed Tomoyo's arm and dashed of inside the school building when I saw Syaoran's gazes are not fixed with us anymore. I stopped right in front of my locker and rested my head on its door. "Sakura are you okay? I Know it hurts when you see the person you love, love someone else…but then again I am not in the right place to say that because I do not about falling in love…" Tomoyo said in a low voice. I looked at her and smiled "It's not like it hurts that much anyway…I'm used to it, don't worry about me too much" I said then pulled Tomoyo's hand, I rubbed her hand softly and looked into her eyes and smiled ones more The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return…"I said letting go of Tomoyo's hand "Loving is worth the pain…" then the bell rang signaling the start of school.

I entered the classroom with Tomoyo and we immediately sat on our chairs. I noticed that it is starting to rain again. I took out my pen and a paper; I scribbled hearts and other things on my paper. _Here comes the rain, falling from the sky, drenched in my pain again… _I saw Syaoran enter the room with his hand holding Yuri's _such happy couples, I'm not good for him…ever…_ I thought but with every laughter I hear from the two I can feel needles pricking my heart _it hurts, but…I have to keep myself strong, one day I'll be able to tell him…_ I watched as Yuri and Syaoran sat beside each other, just then the teacher came in with an announcement.

"Good Morning" She greeted "Please be seated I have an announcement to make…" every scrambled to their places and sat down, eager to find what the announcement would be they all shut their mouths and listen attentively…including me…

"Since you all know that the month today is September, and every Septembers we have fairs, half the money of your respected booths would go to charity while the other half you would split it with your work mate" she ended. Everyone made noises.

"That's so cool…"

"Wonder who would be my partner; hope it would be by friends"

"When would it be?"

Lots of questions and reactions were spoken "Okay one more thing!" the teacher shouted to attract the student's attention. Everyone's gazes fell to the teacher "We have a new student, he was from England" she went towards the door and signaled a boy with dark blue hair and dark eyes with eye glasses. Soon girls 'oohed' and 'aahed' He smiled to everyone and bowed with manners. I looked behind me to see Tomoyo dumbfounded, I smiled wickedly _maybe…this guy would turn Tomoyo's point of view in 'love'_

OOOOOOOOO

Tomoyo sat dumbfounded at the scene. A cute boy just showed up in front of her eyes. The boy went to the middle platform and smiled ones more, he looked around and Tomoyo's and his eyes met for a moment.

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, from England, I'm 18 years old" he said then bowed "It's a pleasure to be able to meet you all"

"Okay, Hiiragizawa-san please sit … you can't sit at the back because you won't be able to see…let me see…"

I raised my hand carefully…

"Yes?" the teacher asked. I stood up "I can sit at the back sensei, it won't matter to me, Hiiragizawa-san can sit beside Tomoyo…right Tomoyo?" I asked looking at Tomoyo.

"R-right?" Tomoyo stuttered confusedly. I grinned at her and she gave me a 'what-are-you-doing-look?' my grin became bigger and I moved myself at the back. I sat there comfortably and stared at Eriol's walking figure. _They look so cute together!_ I thought with a big huge smile.

**Tomoyo's point of view:**

_Oh my god!_ She thought with a frown plastered on her face. _I can't believe Sakura just did that! Ohh! I'll get her for this! She so did that on purpose!_ I thought. I turned my head around only to see Sakura looking at me with a huge smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. As I turn my head, I met those dark intense eyes looking at me contently. He sat down slowly.

I didn't know why but I felt my hand shaking. "Are you scared? I won't bite…" I heard someone from my right asked. I looked at him. _Eriol_."No, I'm not! Why would I be scared?" I provoked. "Aws? If I know you are shaking because I'm handsome!" he boasts. I laughed softly and I was glad that it came out sarcastically.

"For a new student pretty arrogant…and I can't stand them!" I said raising my head high._ Someday you'll get a piece of me!_

"Hmm...What can I say?" he started. Looking around to see some girls staring at him "For a new student like me, I'm pretty much going to be heartthrob in here…" he said with a smirk. "You…popular? I don't think so buddy! Dream higher!" I said losing my patient.

"I am not a social climber, and beside, people like me do dream high!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Why is that then? Mr. Know it all?"

"You are pretty beautiful yourself, and I'm going to dream high on getting you as my girlfriend!"

I felt myself go red but shoved it off immediately. "I know nothing about love! So don't even bother me, what ever you do…you can't let me answer you!" I said with certainty.

Just when he was about to open his mouth to speak, the bell rang signaling us that finally BREAK TIME would be next on our list. I stood up, I looked back and to no avail I didn't see Sakura, I saw her crept slowly at the main door.

"Sakura!" I shouted, mad. "You are so dead!" I said pointing a finger at her. I heard her giggle and she stuck out her tongue at me

"Catch me if you can!" she shouted back. I quickly dashed out the door; I was surprised to see that Sakura disappeared so quickly.

I ran in every known corner in school, but to no avail, I didn't see Sakura. I stopped in thought _if I were Sakura where would I go?_

"Boo!"

"Ahck!" I screamed out loud. I turned my head around to see Eriol laughing his head off.

"Y-You w-we-were so f-f-fun-ny!" he said laughing in between words. I rolled my eyes and tried to calm myself.

"Hiiragizawa-san, what are you doing in here?" I said calmly.

"Oh, you know, what common handsome guys like me would do…run away from group of girls...and by the way Eriol would do, no need formalities, Daidouji-san or should I say Tomoyo" Eriol said.

"Daidouji would do…and please leave right away" I replied. Eriol pouted cutely

"Ok! That's a waste, I was planning to tell you where Kinomoto-san is…but then…you were shooing me off…Ja!" Eriol said turning his back from me.

I stood there having a hard dilemma. "Wait!" I shouted, he came to a halt and turned to me. "Ms. Daidouji would want my help?" he smiled.

"Y-Yes" I stuttered, not sure if I made the correct decision. "Nope…won't work" he said. "Why is that!" I retorted. "What would I do to make you tell me where Sakura is?" I continued trying to calm myself as much as possible.

"Hmm…" he started.

"A sweeten kiss on my lips would do..." he said with a wide grin. I blushed madly; thank God he didn't notice it. "No way! I'm not that desperate! I can find Sakura by myself!" I said with my face still red. "Aww…I know something you don't know…" Eriol tempted.

I stood there thinking. _Fine!_ I slowly walked pass Eriol and tapped his back he turned around and I quickly placed a peck on his lips. A small tint appeared on my face. Eriol smiled "Thanks…actually I don't know where she is" then Eriol ran quickly.

"Argh!" I screamed out loud jumping up and down.

OOOOOOOOO

Sakura sat quietly on the school's rooftop, a place where in 'staying in the school's rooftop' never exists in her dictionary. A place where Tomoyo never knew, and never thought that she would go here. Sakura stood up and went towards the grids. _I'm beginning to like this place; you can see the whole of Tomoeda and the whole school fields._ Sakura looked around to see Tomoyo lurking around tiredly. "Poor Tomoyo" she simply said, and smiled. "We are pretty much going along, Eriol-san"

_Flashback:_

_Sakura quickly ran to the nearest bathroom, stayed there for about 5 minutes before she decided to go out. She carefully looked around her surroundings when someone touched her at her shoulders._

"_Hoeeee!" she screamed but quickly covered her mouth. She turned around to see Eriol._

"_Oh" I simply said._

"_Yeah, 'oh'" Eriol repeated. "Hey, you are Daidouji's best friend right?"_

"_Yeah I' am" I replied with a smile "Why did you ask?"_

"_Do you believe at love at first sight?"_

_Sakura turned red "Oh sorry, I like someone else!" Sakura replied quickly. Eriol laughed._

"_No, No, you don't get it…I like your best friend!" Eriol whispered the last 5 words to keep it hidden "Don't spread" Eriol instructed._

_Sakura bowed her head after blushing madly because of her mistake "Sorry, sorry for thinking that you like me and sorry to tell you that I have a bad news for you and a good news…" _

"_Which one would I like?" Eriol asked Sakura. Sakura nodded. "Bad news would be fine" Sakura ones again nodded her head "Ok"_

"_Bad news is…Tomoyo doesn't believe in love, she thinks it's a waste of time, and it would turn out really painful if you fall in love, which is wrong because you can't help falling in love" Eriol opened his mouth to speak "If you don't mind, why would she think loving is painful?" he asked. Sakura thought for awhile if she is going to tell him and decided that it would be 'ok'_

"_It's because of my bad experiences in love, that's why" Sakura half lied._

"_Oh…and the good new is?"_

"_I'll help you…"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'll help you, and I'll help Tomoyo fall madly in love with you, I know she likes you, I bet she found you hot when you went inside the classroom awhile ago, I'll give you smart tips" Sakura said with a wicked grin._

"_I like you! Good so you're going to help me?" Sakura nodded "Great! See you next time!"_

_End of flash backs_

"Everything is going according to my plan, Tomoyo I'll make you learn the true meaning of love and falling in love" Sakura said staring at the disappearing figure of Tomoyo "Since I can't, you can…" Sakura smiled sadly remembering her bad experience in love. A tear slowly slid down her creamy face.

'_Tears are words that the heart cannot say…'_

OOOOOOOOO

Hope you guys love this chapter! It will take longer for me to update, because exams are next week , wish me luck! So you readers out there wish me luck by giving me reviews!

Review

Review

Review

'Below the words'


	3. Because it's you

**Lolx…I had few reviews now…so please give me more…hope you love the rest of the chapters I would be updating once in while…:):)**

**Chapter 3:**

Sakura sat quietly and patiently at the golden dragon restaurant, Syaoran and her favorite restaurant. They agreed to meet here tonight since they have something to talk about.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**Flash back:**

"_Syaoran!" Sakura called from afar waving her hands and having that wide smile plastered on her face. Syaoran turned his head slightly and smiled at Sakura._

_Sakura stopped right in front of Syaoran and bent down to catch her breath she raised her hand to signal him to wait. Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently for Sakura. She composed herself properly and spoke._

"_Ne…would you like to meet up with me tonight at golden dragon restaurant?" Sakura asked._

"_Why is that?" Syaoran asked_

"_Nothing just thought maybe you want to do some catching up, and would like to know what's happening with Tomoyo…" Sakura giggled as remembered the look at Tomoyo's face when she found her at the rooftop yesterday._

"_Yeah sure meet you there at 7pm then?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded "See ya!" she wave and ran towards the school gate._

'_Yeah, true we have not spoken for quite a while now…' Syaoran thought. Just then Yuri came running towards him._

"_Syaoran-kun!" se called and jumped at his back making Syaoran wiggle for awhile. "You surprised me" Syaoran giggled and gave a small kiss at Yuri's cheek. "Wanna go out tonight?" Yuri asked._

"_Sure sweet" Syaoran said forgetting about tonight's meeting with Sakura_

**End of flashback…**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Sakura looked at the clock near by and it read 8pm. She gave a loud sigh. _Maybe he's just late…_ she thought.

"Miss, would you like to order now?" a boy asked. Sakura turned her head and smiled weakly at him "Can we wait for awhile?" she asked. The boy nodded and rolled his eyes when he turned his back from Sakura. 'Sorry' Sakura whispered under her breath.

Sakura waited for a moment until the clock read 9:30 pm. She looked at her surroundings only to see about 5 people inside the place eating their dinner.

"Sakura?" someone from behind her called. Sakura turned her head to see Eriol standing behind her.

"Eriol!" she called his name surprisingly "What are you doing here?"

'Funny. I was about to ask you the same question!" Eriol smiled "I actually work here"

"Oh…" Sakura simply said "I actually am supposed to wait for someone" Sakura continued, she gave a sigh "And I suppose he isn't coming" she finished.

"Syaoran huh?" Eriol guessed.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked with here yes wide open

"It's obvious; you must like him a lot huh?" Eriol

"I do not! Who said I like him…I do not like h-is it that obvious?" she smiled. Eriol nodded and smiled at her. "Guess it's already too late, I better go" Sakura stood up and bid goodbye. "By the way don't tell anyone!"

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Sakura went out of the restaurant.

"When bad luck is at your side…" She said seeing that it's pouring hard. She breathed in and counted.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1!" Sakura shouted and ran out of the shade only making her get really wet. She ran fast and didn't see what was coming. She accidentally bumped into a couple who were giggling under their umbrella. She lost her balance and slid on the cold ground.

"Hoeeee!" she screamed. Sakura gently rub her butt and stood up gracefully but still rubbing her butt. She quickly bowed her head and apologized, knowing that the couples were still looking at her weirdly.

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"Sorry" Sakura apologized without stopped.

"Sakura?"

Sakura stopped bowing and looked at the guy who called her. "Hoe!" She screamed "Syaoran?"

"Oh my!" Syaoran said hitting his forehead with his hand. "Sakura I'm so sorry I couldn't meet up with you I had a date with Yuri" Syaoran explained.

"So I see" Sakura said looking at Yuri. "It's okay, I didn't go too, I had to run an errand" Sakura lied.

"I'm glad then" Syaoran smiled "Oh, you are soaking wet…" Syaoran finally noticed

"Yeah, I am, but anyways got to go!" Sakura spun around quickly and ran before Syaoran could even utter another word.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Syaoran stared at Sakura's fading figure. How he felt really guilty for not showing up, somehow he couldn't believe what Sakura had just said, saying that she did not show up either. It sounded like she was lying?

"Come on!" Yuri tugged Syaoran's shirt. "We have to go…"

Syaoran nodded and walked with Yuri to his car. "I'll drive you home now…" Syaoran said to Yuri. "Yeah" Yuri simply replied.

When they arrived at Yuri's place, Yuri kissed Syaoran at his lips, until it went deeper and deeper. "Goodnight" Yuri said opening the door. "Goodnight too" Syaoran smiled.

Syaoran drove his car and stooped at Golden Dragon Restaurant. He was going to find out whether Sakura went here or not.

"Sorry we are close for the night…" someone said while cleaning the table. "Li-san!" Eriol said surprisingly. Syaoran turned his head at him. "Oh it's you Hiiragizawa san" Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry, I won't order anything I just want to ask something, that's all…"

"Oh you mean about Sakura!" Eriol smiled again.

"Yeah" Syaoran eyed him weirdly "Did she go here?" he asked

"Yeah she did…she waited until 10:30" Eriol said trying to remember the time.

"Oh" Syaoran simply said, somewhat hurt that Sakura lied to him. "That's…Thanks" he said and left the place.

Syaoran was inside his car. He was in front of Sakura's apartment. _Since when did Sakura know how to lie?_ He thought. _She was never good at it… _

Syaoran went out of his car and ran quickly to Sakura's place. He knocked 4 times before he heard a voice.

"Who is it?" A female voice asked. She opened the door "Oh"

"Hey…can I come in?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded and opened the door wider.

"Sit down, I'll make you tea" Sakura said leaving the living room to make some tea for Syaoran. When Sakura was done fixing their teas she sat in front of Syaoran.

"Why did you visit this time of the night?' Sakura smiled and giggled "Something bothering you? Maybe I could help?" Sakura frowned with concern in her eyes. Syaoran nodded. "Yeah, I do…"

"What is it then? Is it about Yuri? I'll help you guys get along again…" Sakura smiled weakly, fortunately Syaoran did not notice.

"No…" he said. " I have a friend who just lied to me, telling me that she did not go to the said meeting place…" Syaoran said looking eye to eye with Sakura. Sakura was dumb founded and couldn't speak for awhile.

"I-I-I'm S-sorry" She said bowing her head.

"I can't believe this Sakura!" Syaoran said standing up from the couch. "I couldn't believe it! There I was saying 'Sorry' for not showing up and there you were lying when you could have simply told me that you were there, but instead you lied to me!" Syaoran said angrily.

"I'm sorry okay! I just didn't want to ruin your night!" Sakura said standing up too. "It was my fault; everything was my fault, my fault for telling a lie, my fault for arranging the whole thing, and my fault why I have to bump into you guys! If I didn't bump into you guys you would not remember! Which was good, because I swear this conversation is not going anywhere!" Sakura shouted back "I don't want us to fight okay?" she said softly and slowly sat down on the couch. Syaoran kept silent at Sakura's outburst. He never saw her this way before; she was always the quiet one, thought still the same blaming herself for everything. Syaoran smiled. He walked towards Sakura and hugged her.

Sakura slightly blushed when she smelled Syaoran's manly perfume. "Sorry" Syaoran whispered to Sakura's ears. Sakura shivered. "Uhm….hey, why don't you dry yourself up?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm slightly cold" Syaoran smiled. Sakura stood up and got a towel. She handed it to her best friend and watched him dry himself up.

Syaoran stood up and left the place "good night" he said.

"Good night too…" Sakura said waving a good bye and handing him an umbrella "you can have that" she smiled. Syaoran nodded, knowing that he can't argue with Sakura.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Sakura sobbed inside her room. "From all the people, why him? Why do I have to fall for him?" she asked herself.

"I know everything would turn out great someday, someday I will forget him and he would forget me. That day would come when they finally know the truth, the truth about me… and when that day comes, I'd be finally happy." She whispered to herself and clutched her chest tightly.

Sakura couldn't sleep. She was thinking when would be the right time to tell him.

**I will not make****  
****The same mistakes that you did****  
****I will not let myself****  
****Cause my heart so much misery****  
****I will not break****  
****The way you did, you fell so hard****  
****I've learned the hard way****  
****To never let it get that far**

It was already morning when Sakura was able to sleep. An hour to go before she has to go to school. She looked at the wall clock and it read 5:30am. She decided to take a bath and go to school earlier.

Sakura ran inside the school ground. She went towards her locker and got some things.

"You are early today…" Syaoran said from behind

"Hoe!" Sakura jumped "I did not know you were here!" she smiled.

"Hahaha…yeah me too, you scared me to you know" Syaoran laughed and Sakura giggled along with him _her laugh is so gentle, yet it holds sadness?_ Syaoran thought.

"So, have you thought anything for the fair this month? I mean any idea for your booth? I know sensei have not picked a partner yet, but maybe you would want to share your ideas" Sakura smiled.

"Nope none yet, how about you?" he asked

"Nope"

"I'm actually supposed to meet Yuri at the rooftop, so see yah!" he waved.

"Oh, okay see yah!" Sakura smiled weakly. She was trying her best not to get hurt. _ Don't be selfish! You don't own him! You idiot!_ She scolded herself.

**Because of you****  
****I never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
****Because of you****  
****I learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt****  
****Because of you****  
****I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me****  
****Because of you i am afraid******

**I lose my way****  
****And it's not too long before you point it out****  
****I cannot cry****  
****Because i know that's weakness in your eyes****  
****I'm forced to fake****  
****A smile, a laugh, every day of my life****  
****My heart can't possibly break****  
****When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Syaoran climbed up the stairs going to the school's rooftop. He pushed open the door only to see the place empty. He walked towards the net. He saw Sakura walk towards the cherry blossom tree just nearby. He watched her every move, she sat there. Still and quiet she was. She watched her hug her knees and looked at the ground with no emotions seen in her eyes at all. Syaoran shivered, Sakura looks so forlorn, and it's as if someone hurt her so badly. Syaoran continued watching her until she stood up. _She went towards Eriol?_ He thought. Somehow he felt jealous? _No it can't be! Jealous of what!_ He thought. Sakura hugged Eriol and it made Syaoran boil even more, but that didn't take long when Eriol away from Sakura.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Sakura peeped at the school's gates.

"She's coming! Look cute!" she shouted to Eriol. Eriol quickly fixed his hair and gave a 1 million dollar smile (a/n: XD!) Sakura ran inside the school and went up to the rooftop forgetting that Syaoran is there.

"Oh! I forgot you were here!" Sakura said to Syaoran.

"It's ok, Yuri isn't here yet…"

Sakura quickly ran towards the net and looked at Eriol and Tomoyo below, she could see Tomoyo bickering angrily at Eriol and she laughed hard.

"Why are you laughing?" Syaoran asked looking at Sakura weirdly.

"You have to catch up a lot!" Sakura said still looking below. " you are missing quite a lot now…ha-ha" she continued.

"Oh, sorry, so what's up?"

"I'm playing matchmaking! Don't you think they look good together?" Sakura asked Syaoran. "Yeah!" Syaoran replied somewhat happy about the news.

Sakura giggled ones again "I wonder when I will fall again?" she asked unconsciously.

'Excuse me? 'Again' you say?"

"Yeah, I fell in love and it turned out bad" she said sadly "turns out he likes someone else" she giggled trying not to have an emotional outburst. "That's sad" Syaoran said.

"Yeah" Sakura said, _it's sad I can't get you…_ she thought and smiled. "You know I cry every night thinking about him, asking why I had to fall for him" Sakura continued "somehow I can't let him out of my mind…but I always look at the bright side, and sometimes I thought how selfish of him, not to even care about me, how dense of him not to even see how pained I am, but I always say that he is my friend, and he can't know the truth" Sakura finished clutching tightly the net.

Syaoran rubbed her back "I'll help you"

"No you can't help me! None of you can help me, only myself!" Sakura shouted

"Then at least tell me who he is?"

"Sorry, I can't…" _because it's you, dummy…_

**I watched you die****  
****I heard you cry every night in your sleep****  
****I was so young****  
****You should have known better than to lean on me****  
****You never thought of anyone else****  
****You just saw your pain****  
****And now i cry in the middle of the night****  
****For the same damn thing******

**Because of you****  
****Because of you****  
****Because of you I am afraid******

**Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk****  
****Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt******

**Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything****  
****Because of you****  
****I don't know how to let anyone else in****  
****Because of you****  
****I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty****  
****Because of you I am afraid******

**Because of you….**

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**Hope you love it…give me reviews…!**


	4. When will it be me?

Well thanks for the reviews…I was expecting more but…I got a few ones :) but still you guys made my day! I do hope you will give me more…

I have a bad habit of forgetting things…and one of them is giving out their age.

Sakura-18 yrs old

Tomoyo-18 yrs old

Yuri- 18 yrs old

Syaoran- 19 yrs old

Eriol- 18 yrs old

**Chapter 4**

"Forget what I said" she told Syaoran. Syaoran nodded and turned his back from her. "Hey! I better go, I can see Yuri down there…Ja!" Sakura said waving. Syaoran waved back, only his back was facing Sakura. Sakura ran down the stairs until she bump into Yuri.

"Hey, Yuri!"

"…" Yuri said nothing but turned her back at Sakura and went to where she was supposed to meet Syaoran.

"O-kay" Sakura said slowly lifting one eyebrow.

"Good morning class" the teacher greeted ones she entered the classroom. The students quickly stopped chattering and went back to their respective places. Sakura quickly sat on her chair and pretended to read. She was secretly looking at Tomoyo and Eriol who were awkwardly quiet? _Something must have happened when I was not looking…_ Sakura thought and gave a secret grin.

"Okay about the up coming fair…" the teacher started "It will be held a week from now, so I'll be assigning some pairs to handle one booth" the teacher finished and started to look around. "Okay?"

"Hai" the students replied happily

"By the way, only one student would be handling one booth so let's see…" the teacher said looking at a small piece of paper.

"Syaoran and…Yuri" the teacher began. Sakura felt bad but kept her hopes up. She heard both couple whisper a 'yes' "Next we have is Eriol and Tomoyo" Sakura's eyes widen at the same time Tomoyo's eyes did.

"NANI!" Tomoyo shouted losing her always calm self. "I have to get stuck with, with, with this GAKI!" she screamed emphasizing the word 'gaki' (a/n: I don't know how to spell gaki)

"Hey!" Eriol called out. He stood up from his chair "Who are you calling Gaki!"

"You" Tomoyo replied while pointing a finger at Eriol. Everyone eyed them contently while others just smiled at the fighting scene.

­­

**Sakura's point of view:**

I looked at the two fighting 'soon-to-be- a- couple' and smiled at their every accusation.

Cough

I pretended to cough but failed to get the attention between Eriol and Tomoyo so I tried again

Cough

Cough

"WHAT!" Eriol and Tomoyo shouted in unison.

I waved my hands "Stop fighting…geez! You guys look like hot couples, or couple to be…" I smirked at Tomoyo and Tomoyo gave me a glare.

"Quiet!" the teacher shouted. Tomoyo and Eriol sat quickly and kept their mouth shut. "If you are not happy about how I paired you students up, it's not my fault okay?" the teacher explained. "Now we have the only student who's going to handle the booth alone, Sakura Kinomoto, can you handle it alone?" The teacher asked looking at my direction. I kept quiet for awhile giving myself a time to think.

"Yes, I think I can do it alone" I said giving her a final nod.

"Good, so you students just have to choose which booth you want to handle, I have my list here, Sakura please come in front, you will choose first"

I stood up from my chair and went near the teacher. She handed me a pink paper where list of booths were seen. "So have you chosen?" I shook my head and looked more carefully.

I chose the one where I could cook, _I love cooking, so that would be no problem. _"I have chosen!" she smiled happily at the teacher. "Okay, now put your name beside the booth you have chosen" I nod, and dug a pen inside my pocket. After signing up other pairs went up to choose. I watched Syaoran and Yuri hold hands and walk in front, the shifted my gazes at Eriol and Tomoyo who were arguing about which booth to choose. I sweat dropped at the sight.

I shifted my gazes' ones again at Syaoran and Yuri who are now happily walking back to their sits. I sighed dreamily, I wish, and that someday I could tell him…_but loving is worth every wait and every pain…_

Sakura walked out of the classroom and sat under the cherry blossom tree, she promised her friends to meet here everyday for lunch. She looked up sadly to see Yuri and Syaoran laughing, and at their back Eriol and Tomoyo fighting. I gave a sigh, a sigh of loneliness.

**I see the couples are walkin' by**

**Feel like I don't wanna be alone today**

**So glad no one can see what I hide deep inside**

**How it feels to be the girl who never gets the right guy**

**Tell me why**

She waited a little longer before Eriol and the rest appeared in front of her, Sakura stood up and greeted them. "Hey!" she waved. "Hey!" the all said in unison. "Let's get going, before lunch break I over, by the way you guys walk slow, I've been waiting here for almost 5 minutes!" she joked. Sakura giggled and went ahead of them to the cafeteria. Syaoran eyed Sakura, and walked ahead of the others, Yuri came running towards him and grabbed his hand. "What?" Syaoran stopped and turned his face at Yuri. "Let's eat out Syaoran-kun" Syaoran sighed "Alright"

"Where are you two going?" Tomoyo asked sternly, Syaoran had not been hanging with them for quite awhile now and she could see Sakura's sad face right now.

"Uhm…eating out, is that your business?" Yuri replied with a tint of rudeness.

"Yeah" Syaoran said. "Eating out, will be back before lunch ends" he finished and tugged Yuri.

Tomoyo watched their fading figure and sighed. "Selfish" she whispered loud enough for Eriol to hear. Eriol nodded "dense too!" he said. Tomoyo looked at him "Excuse me?" she said. Eriol looked at her "I said Syaoran is so dense, even I a person who don't know much things about what's happening could see that Sakura has fallen in love at him" he finished. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah" Tomoyo replied, and for ones they agreed on something. Tomoyo and Eriol ran to the canteen only to see Sakura eating their quietly. They approached the table and sat their.

"Ate out, I see" Sakura started.

"Yeah, again" Tomoyo said "I'm sorry Sakura"

"What for?"

"Yeah, what for?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo confusedly

"Shut up! This has nothing to do with you" Tomoyo glared at Eriol. Eriol bent his head and kept quiet.

Sakura giggled "You know Tomoyo you should be nicer to Eriol" Tomoyo glared at her and Sakura kept quiet.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment. She dropped her bag beside the couch and laid her body on the soft cushions. She could see images of Syaoran everywhere she goes, even when she closes her eyes, _I wish I could just forget everything about him just once._

**When there's so much I've got to give **

**I wake up reaching out in the night**

**Ready to hold him tight**

'**til I realize that nobody is there**

**when will it be me?**

**When will I be the one**

**Somebody's dreaming of?**

**When's it gonna be?**

**When will I find my heart lyin' inside**

**the arms that never let me go?**

**I'd really like to know when will it be me?**

_Soon everyone would have someone with them, someone who would share their entire life living with the person they love the most. Tomoyo would soon realize that all the things she's doing at Eriol are mere signs of love. Soon she would realize that Eriol only loves her and only she, Tomoyo is just scared to end up like me. Loving and yet not loved back._

**My friends seem to have all the love**

**Knocks on their door and walks right in**

**I know that I am worthy of**

**What I've been wishing for**

**I can't wait no more**

**Love's nowhere to be found**

_Someday I can tell him; someday he will know the truth. The only thing I want the most is to feel his love for me, to feel that the person I love the most love me back. It takes a billion people to complete the world, but…it only took him to complete mine. Love could drive you crazy, and blind, even the fastest thinker like Syaoran could be so dense._

**Feeling his tender touch**

**Talking' bout forever together**

**Givin' him all my love**

**That's been trying to break free**

**Don't wanna be alone no more**

**I'm telling you what I need**

**I want someone who loves me for me**

**And when will it be? **

**Wonder when will it be me?**

**When will I find my heart**

**Lyin' inside the arms**

**I ask myself**

**When will it be me?**

The only thing I'm asking God is…when will it be me? When will it be the time where he finally sees me? I wish it would be now…

Done  better check out for the next chapter! There's going to be a new guy! And Sakura would meet him during the fair! I wish you like this chapter now please give me reviews! Onegai!


	5. A candidate for love

I made this chapter longer and I guess more meaningful…so I hope you like the revised chapter 5 much better than the last time…lolz :) of Akira…sorry again.

* * *

Chapter 5: Candidate for love

* * *

Sakura sat on the park's bench waiting for the birds to come and grab some of the bread crumbs she threw on the ground. She waited patiently until they flew down and ate their own shares. She kept silent so not to scare them of, watching them for the last time before standing up, brushing away the excess bread crumbs that littered her skirt. 'I wish I could be a bird, flying freely. Flying up in the air, away from all the pain of the world, the pain of Love.' she thought frowning.

"Oww!" she shouted when a cup of hot coffee poured over her sleeves, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"My god! I'm so sorry!" the boy apologized profusely, staring guiltily at the brown stain on Sakura's shirt

An empty Styrofoam cup lay at his feet. He had dropped it in surprise when he accidentally bumped into her. Sakura didn't answer him at first, trying to get the coffee out without much success. "Wait..." he said getting a handkerchief from his pocket "Here use this" he offered, handing her the handkerchief which she accepted gratefully, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. Guess I wasn't looking where I was going" he admitted sheepishly, still watching her.

"No problem…" Sakura smiled, though she had to admit she felt quite awkward right now. The stranger right in front of her is quite attractive, with his hair disheveled an not to mention his hair is in a deep shade of back paired with intense honey colored eyes. His body was well build up just like…'Syaoran' Sakura thought with his name just mentioned in her thoughts made her frown.

"Are you okay?" she heard the stranger's concerned voice, it made her face look up and had an eye to eye contact with him.

"Y-yeah, I guess…" Sakura sctratched her head shyly "Uhm…Sakura Kinomoto" she said while slowly bringing up her hand to have a formal shake with the stranger. The stranger looked at it, like he was studying the shape of her delicate skin before taking her hand. "Akira Todoshi" he said and smiled widely at her. Sakura smiled back at him and sat on the bench once again this time offering the blank space for him. Akira sat beside her with no hesitation.

"You know…" Sakura started the conversation, the formal one I guess "Tomoeada is such I small place, and I almost memorize all the faces around here, I was wondering if you are new around here…" she finished.

"Yeah, I arrived about 2 days ago, and my parents are planning for me to study in University of Tomoeada"

"Wow! Then I'll see you around there then!" Sakura smiled wider.

"Really? You study there too? And from what I see, we are about as much as the same age, which means we would be either classmates or batchmates" Akira stood up "I heard that there would be an upcoming fair…" he said stealing a glance from Sakura.

"You know, since I won't have anyone to help me around my booth you could help me, and I could tour you around the school grounds, that is if you like…" Sakura offered.

"Yes!" Akira half-shouted, truth to be told, he likes this girl…A LOT!

"Great then! See you in school the Todoshi-san" Sakura stood up from the bench and bowed nicely.

"Akira would be fine Kinomoto-san, I mean we are friends now aren't we?"

"Then in that case Akira-san, Sakura would be fine, ja!" Sakura waved and disappeared.

* * *

Sakura and the other students sat on the their places once their teacher opened the classroom doors. You could see from Sakura's face the excitement is painted all over. "Now, now, class! Settle down!" the teacher shouted. "we have a new student around here, so we better welcome him warmly" he finished and he went back towards the door and open it. A boy with black hair and honey brown eyes entered the class with a smile plastered on his face. This made Sakura smile when she recognized his features.

"Akira Todoshi, nice to meet you" he bowed and gave a killer smile which earned him a lot of screams from the girls and grunts from the boys.

"Now, Todoshi-san asked me a favor if he could choose the person to guide him around the school" the teacher informed "and I gladly said yes, so pick"

Girls were all screaming and raising their hands, very eager to get to know this guy better, which earned them no response or a single look from him. You could see that Akira was not paying attention to any of them but instead looked at her. Everybody's gazes fell on Sakura when they noticed Akira looking at her, she waved at him and Akira pointed at her. " I'd like Sakura-san to guide me!" he said with a smile. "Gladly! Akira-san" Sakura smiled back and walked towards him.

"Yo, Kinomoto!" a guy from the back shouted, which she quickly recognized as one of Syaoran's buddy.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You guys know each other?"

"Yeah met him yesterday…"

"Right! Okay then, bye dudes! Have fun together!"

Which earned him a secret glare from Syaoran.

* * *

Sakura prepared all the ingredients for the food she'll be cooking today for the fair. She checked if the pan is hot enough and if the gas is good enough for the whole day. After hours of preparing everyone is ready to start the fair, they fixed for one last time before finally opening the gate officially. Many people from many ages went in, from young to old. Sakura happily served the customers, 'This was harder than I thought, now I really know when God said no man is an island, HELP' Sakura thought to herself.

"Give me one here!" shouted a young girl

"Over here too!"

"And here, hurry up will you?"

'That was rude…' she thought ones again cursing that person.

"Need a hand?" someone asked.

Sakura turned around and emerald eyes met piercing blue eyes, yes you guessed it Akira Todoshi

"Thank God you came!" Sakura shouted 'Thought you'd never come" Sakura smiled. Akira returned the smile and went forward to help her out.

Sakura and Akira talked once in awhile, that is if their booth would be empty from customers they would talk. This made their relationship as friends grew, it gave them bonding, it was like Sakura was forgetting how she failed miserably with her first love and how her stable walls became weaker every time she spent more time with him. It scared her, it took long before she was able to build up these walls only to slowly ruined with one or two person, Syaoran the failed love and Akira a candidate for love. She shivered at the thought of how much longer it would take her to hold up these walls, she admitted that she is a weak person only to be strengthened if she finds hope or good advices from her friends. She glace at Akira for one last time before the fair ended with a ring of a bell.

"Thanks for the help by the way…"

'No problem, as long as it's you"

'What did he mean by that? Does he like me? 'Sakura thought and that thought made her red. She shook that thought away and smiled at Akira again.

"Yeah, I'm glad I met you!" Sakura chuckled.

'Yeah me too…' Akira thought. 'I think I'm falling badly…' he smiled and turned bit red at the thought.

* * *

"That's so KAWAII!" Tomoyo shouted between Eriol and Syaoran.

Eriol smiled and sneak in a glance towards Syaoran 'What's that I see? Hmm… Is he jealous?...interesting'

'Damn you Akira!' Syaoran thought 'oh damn! Where did that come from?' he thought again this time with a wild shake of his head.

* * *

Next chapter would be mostly how Eriol and Tomoyo survived the fair together :) 


End file.
